


Oikawa Tooru Got Bored

by whoredan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Chicken (game of), Light crack, M/M, Oikawa Tooru is a Dork, Swimming Pools, dadchi, im lame af lmao, just a bunch of dorks and a swimming pool, matsuhana being memes, sugamom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 07:17:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8195603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoredan/pseuds/whoredan
Summary: Oikawa decided to rent out an entire fucking pool for a day and invites people from Fukurodani, Nekoma, Karasuno, and Shiratorizawa to join him. Madness ensues.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is fucking weird, i dont even know why i wrote this

_ Chaos. _

That was the only word to describe what was going on right now. 

 

Sugawara definitely regretted allowing Tooru to rope him into an Inter-High(not the tournament),  game of chicken at a swimming pool  _ in Tokyo. _

 

The volleyball captain had rented out the entire pool for a day and invited multiple people from Fukurodani, Shiratorizawa(reluctantly), Nekoma, Karasuno, and of course, Aoba Jousai.

 

“Kou-chan, it’ll be fun! Come on!” Oikawa had said energetically over the phone.

 

Suga sighed. “I’m gonna have to rent a damn bus for this.”

 

He heard muffled yelling in the background.

 

“You… You’ve already picked up Fukurodani and Nekoma, haven’t you,” Sugawara rested his head in his hands.

 

“Yep! Now  _ come on, _ you need to get here! I’ll send you the address.”

 

“Oikawa, it takes a long time to get a bu-” Suga started, before realizing he had already been hung up on.

 

Daichi came up behind Suga. “Is everything alright? Kuroo and Bokuto are freaking out in the group chat.”

 

Suga sighs again. “Oikawa wants the team to come to a pool in god damn  _ Tokyo _ because he’s bored.”

 

Daichi laughs. “No wonder. Well, Ushijima says that only he and Tendou are able to come, so we can use their bus.”

 

Hinata bounds over. “Did I hear Ushijima?”

 

Suga chuckles, ruffling Hinata’s hair. “He’s gonna pick us up and take us to visit the other schools.”

 

“The other schools?” Hinata asks, confused.

 

“Nekoma, Fukurodani, Aoba Jousai-”

 

Kageyama screamed.

 

Noya appeared behind Shouyou. “Narita and Kinoshita had to leave, they told me to tell you goodbye.”

 

(IM SO SORRY ITS JUS T THAT IDK HOW TO WRITE THME BC I HAVENT SEEN ENOUGH OF THEM)

 

Daichi nods.

 

Noya ran away, yelling for Asahi to come to where Suga and Daichi are.

 

“But… they’re gonna rope me into doing whatever it is Oikawa has planned,” Asahi said nervously.

 

“It’s just a pool thing, now  _ come on! _ ”

 

“A pool thing,” Asahi said, no more educated on what was happening than he was before.

 

Tanaka was yelling in the background, “THERE’S NO RULES!!”, due to Daichi and Suga being distracted.

 

Ennoshita rolled his eyes. “Put your shirt back on!”

 

“THERE’S ONE RULE!”

 

Tsukishima angrily placed his noise-cancelling headphones onto a sleeping Yamaguchi’s head.

 

Daichi and Suga turn towards each other and nod, before yelling loudly, “SHUT UP!”

 

Everyone falls silent.

 

Suga smiles. “We need to get outside before Ushijima and Tendou get here.”

 

“Ushijima and Tendou?” Tanaka asks.

 

“We’ll explain on the way there,” Daichi said.

 

After a trip to the swimming club’s locker room so they could steal some swim trunks(Suga did not approve), they made their way to the exit.

 

\---

 

A large bus with the words  _ SHIRATORIZAWA VBC _ printed on it pulled into the parking lot of Karasuno.

 

“They’re allowed to drive that thing?” Asahi asked.

 

“Who knows,” Tsukishima said, bored.

 

The team piled into the bus, waving at all the confused students who were wondering why  _ Karasuno students _ were climbing into  _ Shiratorizawa’s bus. _

  
  


\---

 

“ _ Kou-chan!” _ screamed Oikawa.

 

“DAICHI!” Kuroo and Bokuto yelled.

 

“Ennoshita, save us,” Kenma and Akaashi said in unison to the  _ only sane person left. _

 

The group of boys changed into their swim trunks and set up teams for chicken.

 

The teams were as follows:

 

Suga and Daichi

Oikawa and Iwaizumi

Bokuto and Akaashi

Kuroo and Kenma(who would much rather just be playing video games)

Asahi and Noya(* **_LOUD SCREECHING_ ** *)

Hinata and Kageyama(who was already pushing Hinata into the pool)

Tanaka and Ennoshita

Ushijima and Tendou

Kyoutani and Yahaba

Kunimi and Kindaichi

Matsukawa and Hanamaki

Tsukki and Yamaguchi

Lev and Yaku(* **_LOUD YELLING BECAUSE IF YOU MAKE ONE MORE GODDAMN SHORT JOKE_ ** *)

 

The boys paired up and stood in the shallow end of the pool in a circle. They all bowed and shouted, “ _ Let’s play! _ ” as if they were about to start a volleyball match.

 

Once everyone was situated, the game began.

 

Asahi was worried he was going to drop Noya, constantly checking if they were going too deep.

 

“We’re in the  _ shallow part of the pool, Asahi. We haven’t moved.” _

 

Tsukishima just stood in the deepest area of the pool, Yamaguchi on his shoulders, waiting for everyone to either wipe themselves or each other out.

 

Daichi and Suga were one of the better teams, quickly knocking Kunimi off of Kindaichi’s shoulders. They screamed their battle cry(which happened to be the 20th Century FOX music).

 

Kyoutani aggressively pushed water towards anyone who came near him and Yahaba, growling.

 

Kageyama almost lost balance multiple times because of Hinata gasping and pointing at things happening at the other end of the pool.

 

“ _ Hinata, you dumbass, stop fucking moving! _ ”

 

Oikawa screamed as Iwaizumi almost knocked him off deliberately, muttering, “I swear to God, Shittykawa, if you cover my eyes  _ one more time _ …”

 

“Rude, Iwa-chan!”

 

Akaashi knocked Tendou off of Ushijima, who shook hands with both him and Bokuto(who was currently screaming  _ hey hey hey!!) _ .

 

Kuroo and Kenma were silent killers, working together like no one had ever seen before. Kuroo snuck behind Kyoutani and pushed him in the back, while Kenma shoved Yahaba at the same time, sending the two toppling.

 

“Cats are better than dogs,” Kuroo whispered in triumph.

 

“ _ Fuck you, _ ” Kyoutani cursed as he sunk under the water,

 

Ennoshita hit Tanaka on the head after almost being dropped multiple times.

 

With Lev’s advantage of height and Yaku’s “stealth,” they managed to knock Noya off of Asahi, who was yelling the entire time to check if Yuu was okay. A hand shot up out of the water, sticking its thumb up. The hand disappeared and Noya swam across the bottom of the pool towards the deep end and towards unsuspecting Tsukki and Yamaguchi.

 

And he  _ bit Tsukishima in the damn leg. _

 

Tsukishima yelled, losing his balance.

 

“ _ That’s cheating!” _ he yelled.

 

“ _ Tsukki!! _ ” Yamaguchi cried out. 

 

Noya rose from the water and laughed.

 

Hanamaki pushed Oikawa off of Iwaizumi, screaming “ _ OH SHIT, WADDUP,” _ and high fiving Matsukawa.

 

Oikawa screeched.

 

Kageyama snuck up behind Yaku and Lev, letting Hinata push them down. Lev practically belly flopped into the pool. Yaku screamed loudly as the water came rushing up to meet him.

 

**_“WHY IS IT TAKING SO LONG TO FALL, DAMN IT?!”_ **

 

Tanaka and Ennoshita, working together now that they had stopped bickering, walked calmly over to Matsukawa and Hanamaki. Ennoshita  _ picked up _ Hanamaki and dropped him into the water.

 

“We are the bigger memes,” Tanaka claimed dramatically. Ennoshita nodded in agreement.

 

“ _ How could we have been so easily defeateeeed…”  _ Matsukawa reached towards the ceiling as he fell into the water.

 

“ _ The power of the mother was too strong…” _ Hanamaki clutched his chest while he sank.

 

Kageyama and Hinata were discussing something quietly in the corner of the pool before making their way to Ennoshita and Tanaka. Hinata proceeded to _violently spike_ _Ennoshita off of Tanaka’s shoulders._

 

“I’M SORRY!!!” he was screaming the whole time.

 

Kageyama smiled evilly. His face froze, however, when he felt Daichi’s hand on what could be seen of his shoulder. 

 

“ _ For my fellow mom friend, _ ” Suga whispered, and they both pushed the two over. “May he be missed.”

 

Hinata screamed even louder.

 

Bokuto and Kuroo were circling each other, grinning.

 

“Ohohoho?”

 

“Ohohoho.”

 

“A thousand yen says I’ll win,” Bokuto said.

 

“Two thousand says I’ll win,” Kuroo countered.

 

Akaashi sighed and pushed Kenma, who was not paying attention, over.

 

“Thank you,” Kenma said as he fell.

 

Akaashi nodded solemnly.

 

Bokuto yelled. “ **_HEY HEY HEY!!_ ** ” his voice echoed loudly across the pool.

 

Daichi and Suga chose this exact time to push the two into the water.

 

Akaashi accepted his fate.

 

Bokuto yelled again. 

 

Daichi and Suga screamed in triumph, singing their battle cry again.

 

The other teams lined up one by one to congratulate the two. Oikawa placed crowns of flowers on each of their heads and bowed as he backed away.

 

_ It’s as if we’ve just married or something,  _ Suga thought.

 

He voiced this thought.

 

“Hell, I hope we get flower crowns like this when we marry,” Daichi said with a laugh.

 

“True, these are great.”

 

\---

 

The group of boys all piled into the Fukurodani gym(it was closest) and pulled out the projector from a closet. They plugged it into Bokuto’s computer(don’t ask why he had it there).

 

“Disney movie marathon?”

 

Everyone yelled in agreement(save for Ushijima and Tsukishima).

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading ???


End file.
